Sentimientos
by Izu McKeltar
Summary: Yuri nunca pensó que Wolfram rompería el matrimonio con él, pero eso lo alegra ¿o no? ¿Por que esa chica esta tan unida a Wolfram? YUURAM
1. La chica

Yaoi (relación chico x chico)

Si no te gusta, no lo leas ^^

Disfruta

* * *

-Wolfram, Yuri ha venido de su mundo.-dijo Conrad Weller- ¿Lo irás a recibir?

-Claro que sí.-dijo el rubio- Soy su prometido.

Yuri iba constantemente de un mundo a otro, a través de un invento de Lady von Khrenikov podían saber cuándo Yuri y el Gran Sabio volvían de su mundo a Nuevo Makoku.

Cuándo Yuri llegó a Nuevo Makoku junto a Murata, Wolfram, Conrad, Günter y Ulrike estaban esperándolos.

-Hola, chicos-dijo Yuri- He vuelto.

-¡Su Majestad!-Günter se lanzó sobre Yuri a abrazarlo-¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad!

-¡Günter!-Wolfram intentaba separar al pelinegro del abrazo de su tutor-¡Suéltalo!

Todos los presentes rieron de la cómica escena que les proporcionaban los celos de Wolfram con el amor de Günter por Yuri.

-Volvamos al castillo-sentenció Murata con su típica sonrisa-.

Cabalgaron hasta el castillo Pacto de Sangre. Allí ya les esperaba gente a recibirlos: Greta, Annisina, Cecili, Dorcas, Sangría, Effe, Lasagnia y Doria. Cuando el sequito llegó encabezado por el rey, Dorcas se dirigió a coger los caballos junto a unos soldados más, cada soldado fue a coger a un caballo.

-Hola a todos-dijo mientras bajaba Yuri del caballo-, estoy de vuelta.

Greta se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

El soldado que llevaba el caballo de Wolfram se acercó al pelinegro que acariciaba cariñosamente a su hija adoptiva.

-Su Majestad Yuri, soy un soldado nuevo, parte de la guardia personal de su Excelencia Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Mi nombre es Aislinn Luft.

El soldado se quito el casco, mostrando un largo y liso pelo blanco, unos ojos negros que contrastaban con su pelo blanco mientras se arrodillaba frente al rey.

-¿Eres una soldado? –Exclamó el pelinegro- ¿Una chica?

-Así es.-dijo Wolfram- Aislinn, ve a guardar al caballo.

La chica se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia el grupo de soldados que iban a guardar a los caballos.

-Parece ser que te llevas muy bien con ella.- dijo Yuri con un tono alegre- Me alegro.

-¿Q-Qué? Soy tu prometido… ¡No soy infiel como tú!

-Sí, -dijo Yuri sin ánimo- sí…

Después de la bienvenida a Yuri y Murata, todos volvieron a sus tareas normales, Yuri ha aprender la historia de Nuevo Makoku, Gwendal era utilizado por Anissina como conejillo de indias, Günter le enseñaba historia a Greta y Yuri, Conrad estaba dando un paseo, Murata estaba ayudando en el templo del Shinou y Wolfram, extrañamente, no estaba con Greta y Yuri, se encontraba junto a la nueva soldado, entrenando con la espada.

Cuando Yuri pudo saltarse las lecciones de Günter junto a Greta, ambos llegaron a donde estaba Wolfram entrenando con la nueva soldado.

-¡Aislinn!- gritó Greta- ¡Aislinn!

La chica saludó antes de bloquear con la espada el ataque que recibía de Wolfram.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó Yuri-.

-¡Sí!-contestó la pequeña- Poco después de que Yuri se fuera, ella vino. Se lleva bien con Wolfram, desde el primer día ellos están entrenando.

-Mmm…. –dijo el chico- está bien.

Gunter acabó por encontrar a la princesa y al rey y la tarde pasó sin muchas novedades.

Cuando era de noche, después de la cena y Greta se quedó dormida, el rey y su prometido tuvieron una conversación.

-Dime una cosa Yuri,-dijo Wolfram-¿qué dirías si rompo el compromiso?

-No me importaría-dijo el joven rey-, desde el principio no quería el compromiso.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el rubio mientras se tumbaba dándole la espalda al joven rey- Buenas noches.

Cuando Yuri despertó, Wolfram ya se había levantado y se estaba cambiando la ropa por su ropa de cada día. Cuando acabo se marchó. Yuri estuvo mirándolo todo el rato, desde que se despertó hasta que Wolfram salió de su vista. De pronto, Günter y Chery-sama aparecieron por la puerta.

-Yuri, ¿es cierto?-dijo la antigua maou- lo siento tanto.

-Su Majestad, lo siento tanto.

-¿el qué?-preguntó el joven maou-¿qué pasa?

-Mi hermoso Wolfram,-dijo la rubia- acaba de romper el matrimonio contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Dijo que como tú no querías, él no te obligaría.

Al maou no le importó menos la noticia, es más, estaba alegre, ya se podría casar con alguien a quien amase.

Cuando Yuri paseaba junto a Greta por los jardines del castillo, ellos se encontraron con Aislinn y el orgulloso mazoku rubio. Estos estaban riendo mientras veían el parterre de flores donde, tiempo atrás, en los recuerdos de su pasada vida, se encontraban las tres flores a las que Chery-sama puso nombre: Hermoso Wolfram, La pasión de Chery[1] y Conrad resiste en la tierra. De pronto, Wolfram notó la presencia del maou y agarrando la mano de la chica se fueron del lugar. El pelinegro sintió una punzada en su corazón, que Wolfram le dejase en paz era lo que más deseaba ¿o no? Entonces, ¿por qué la punzada? Durante todo el día, siempre que Yuri veía a Wolfram este era acompañado por la chica y siempre le cogía de la mano para salir de allí corriendo, provocándole punzadas en el corazón a Yuri que, cada vez, eran más dolorosas. Siempre que veía la unión de manos de Wolfram con Aislinn, él se sentía celoso de eso… ¿de la chica estaba celoso? ¿De Wolfram? No lo sabía, simplemente, el ver la unión de manos le dolía le corazón y no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Wolfram cambiándose aquella mañana.

* * *

[1] No me acuerdo bien del nombre de esa flor, así que si alguno o alguna lo sabéis a ciencia cierta, decídmelo.

Gracias y Review ^^


	2. El plan

Otro capitulo, gracias a Redglassesgirl y Petula Petunia por sus consejos y a todos, en general, por comentar (^-^)

El final del cap anterior:

* * *

" Cuando Yuri paseaba junto a Greta por los jardines del castillo, ellos se encontraron con Aislinn y el orgulloso mazoku rubio. Estos estaban riendo mientras veían el parterre de flores donde, tiempo atrás, en los recuerdos de su pasada vida, se encontraban las tres flores a las que Cheri-sama puso nombre: "Beautiful Wolfram", "Secret Gwendal", "Conrad Stands Upon the Earth". De pronto, Wolfram notó la presencia del maou y agarrando la mano de la chica se fueron del lugar. El pelinegro sintió una punzada en su corazón, que Wolfram le dejase en paz era lo que más deseaba ¿o no? Entonces, ¿por qué la punzada? Durante todo el día, siempre que Yuri veía a Wolfram, este era acompañado por la chica y siempre le cogía de la mano para salir de allí corriendo, provocándole punzadas en el corazón a Yuri que, cada vez, eran más dolorosas. Siempre que veía la unión de manos de Wolfram con Aislinn, él se sentía celoso de eso… ¿de la chica estaba celoso? ¿De Wolfram? No lo sabía, simplemente, el ver la unión de manos le dolía le corazón y no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Wolfram cambiándose aquella mañana."

Ahora despertaba solo pues Greta empezaba con la edad rebelde y quería dormir en una habitación aparte, Wolfram dormía con su hermano Conrad y era Gunter quien despertaba cada mañana al joven rey para que hiciese sus deberes como rey de Shin Makoku. El reino había cambiado mucho: humanos y mazokus vivían y trabajaban juntos en paz, no quedaba huella alguna sobre los problemas que hubieron en el pasado, mientras reinaba Cecili o durante las batallas que tuvo Yuri para restaurar la paz, la gente era feliz, los niños podían correr sin peligros. La vida era monótona por la paz que albergaba pero era una monotonía agradable.

Yuri seguía a Gunter a través de los diferentes y largos pasillos del castillo, no podía evitar mirar por los ventanales de esos pasillos para buscar a su ex-prometido, cuando lo vio se sorprendió ya que el rubio estaba entrenando con sus guardias pero no encontró a la chica, sintió alivio por eso... ¿alivio?... ¿porqué?... ¿estaba aliviado de no ver a aquella chica al lado de su ex-prometido? Recordó que cuando vino la chica que estaba enamorada de Wolfram le había intentado ayudar pero ¿porqué ahora no quería que le quitasen a Wolfram?

-Majestad – preguntó el tutor del joven pelinegro -, ¿me escucháis?

El chico se giró a ver a su compañero de pelo blanco quien tenia una mirada preocupada en los ojos, Gunter sabia que, aunque el chico lo ocultase, el joven maou estaba confundido de la noticia del día anterior.

-Lo siento, Gunter -se disculpó el chico - no estaba escuchando.

Yuri caminó hacia donde estaba el mazoku que le acompañaba y caminaron hacia su destino.

Wolfram entrenaba con algunos de sus soldados, cuando creyó que ya había entrenado lo suficiente con aquellos debiluchos decidió tomar un descanso, fue hacia los establos y estuvo con su fiel corcel cabalgando por los alrededores del castillo, recordando...

* flashback *

Wolfram y Aislinn estaban sentados en un tronco caído cerca de las murallas del castillo, allí podrían hablar sin que nadie escuchara nada sobre lo hablado.

- Realmente lo amo -decía el rubio-, pero...

- Pero sientes que no te ama, ¿cierto?

La chica decía mientras le daba al rubio alguna cosa de comer que había preparado Effe.

- ¿Que puedo decir a mi favor? -lloró el mazoku de fuego – Nunca me ha dicho que me ama, nunca me ha considerado como una persona a la cual amar, siempre dice que como los dos somos hombres, este amor es imposible.

Al chico le cayó una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo por lo que se dio cuenta que su honor y orgullo estaban debilitándose por lo que se secó la lágrima y esperó por la respuesta de la chica.

- Ya veo, eso es lo que te preocupaba tanto durante las practicas.

El mazoku asintió y la chica humana se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro cabilando sobre el problema.

- Wolfram Von Bielefeld, haremos esto...

* Fin del flashback *

El plan no era muy complicado pero... fingir aquello... no sabia bien bien que hacer pero... asustarle un poco... eso si le tentaba, llevarian a cabo ese plan pronto, muy pronto, ya sabia lo que él diría, el lugar, todo, sólo faltaba el cebo, y el cebo estaba hablando con ella, con Aislinn, en unos días se comprobaría el corazón del rey, sólo los implicados sabrían el plan y el resultado.

El jinete de ojos claros empezó a cabalgar hacia el castillo.

_Pronto, muy pronto... _Se repitió a si mismo.

Entonces... sólo he de decir eso, ¿no? - dijo la pequeña – ¿sólo eso?

-Si, eres la pieza clave del plan – dijo Aislinn a la de menor edad que ella -, recuerda has de decirlo cuando llegue junto a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se asintió y se fue a jugar con su prima segunda o tercera pequeña.

_Pronto... ya queda poco, pequeño principito... _se dijo la chica para sus adentros mientras con una sonrisa se despedía de la chica con la que había hablado.

-¿Ya estas aquí? - dijo la chica a un joven caballero a caballo – ya he hablado con el "cebo", esta de acuerdo con el plan, aunque no le hace gracia que tengas que fingir "eso".

- A mi me duele mucho más... tendré que quedarme quieto y con uno de sus experimentos... me da miedo...

- Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada si quieres, lo retiramos.

El chico caviló la posibilidad pero ahora que había empezado, ya no pararía.

- Sigamos adelante.

Dijo con resignación el joven mazoku rubio y se dirigió a los establos con su caballo.


	3. Problemas con el plan

Annisina no estaba segura sobre si había tomado la decisión correcta, recordó lo que le había dicho la chica minutos antes...

_*Flash back*_

_-Annisina-san, por favor, ayúdenos –rogó la chica de blancos cabellos– necesitamos su ayuda para llevar a cabo este plan, ¡por favor!_

_Annisina empezó a pensar los pros y los contras, claro que ella quisiera ayudar pero, a la vez, sabia lo que podría provocar si las cosas salían mal y es que si salía mal... el joven mazoku podría morir y eso... no era bueno, podrían castigarla severamente y eso la aterraba, ¡era un plan que podría matar a una persona!_

_-Me encantaría ayudaros pero... –negó con la cabeza la chica pelirroja- es un plan muy peligroso, lo siento, mi respuesta es un: no._

_La joven Luft negó con la cabeza al saber la respuesta negativa de la mujer, ahora tendrían que cambiar de planes... tendrían que buscar un nuevo plan, ¿pero cuál? Se le ocurría uno pero..._

_-No pasa nada –sonrió la humana– igualmente tiene razón, es un plan arriesgado... Ya se nos ocurrirá otro._

_La pelirroja asintió al ver entrar en razón a la otra mujer, y le dijo que si la necesitaban para el otro plan podrían consultarle por su ayuda pues sería divertido ayudarles. Aislinn sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se fue por donde había entrado._

_*Fin del Flash back *_

El plan era, en cierto punto, algo peligroso pues Wolfram debía interpretar a Julieta y dejando una nota como si hubiese tomado la trágica decisión por el amor al maou, probar un experimento capaz de detener el corazón por cierto tiempo. Aislinn debía encontrar el "cadáver" del mazoku chillando para que en el castillo todos escuchasen su grito; Greta debía llevar al rey a donde estaría la chica de pelo blanco y, a partir de ahí, se sabrían los verdaderos sentimientos del rey... Pero eso era peligroso pues  
¿y si salía mal? ¿Y si Wolfram no despertaba? ¿Y si después descubrían que ella había tenido algo que ver con la muerte? Pues aunque todo fuese parte de un plan... quien haría la manera de parar el corazón ¡sería ella! ¡Ella sería la causante de la muerte de un mazoku de la nobleza! Al menos, había hecho entrar en razón a la chica soldado, no llevarían a cabo ese plan, la necesitaban y ella se había negado a participar pero_... ¿y ahora, qué planearán para que su majestad se dé cuenta de sus propios sentimientos? _Pensaba la mujer pelirroja mientras caminaba por los pasillos y encontraba a Gwendal.

-¡Gwendal!-dijo la pelirroja mientras cogía la muñeca del mazoku- Tengo un invento nuevo y te necesito para probarlo.

Mientras la von Khrenikov experimentaba con su amigo de la infancia, Aislinn ya planeaba un nuevo plan...

El nuevo plan era mucho más sencillo que el anterior, eso era seguro pero se necesitaba reunir a todos los participes: Greta, Wolfram, Gisela y ella para poder decidir si se aceptaba el plan.

Cuando bajaba hacía donde todos los soldados entrenaban, se topó con una familiar figura.

-Buenas tardes, Su Majestad –dijo la peliblanca mientras hacia una reverencia-.

-Esto... Aislinn, ¿cierto? –preguntó el pelinegro, quien estaba solo pues había escapado de sus lecciones; la chica asintió- Esto... bueno, ¿sabes el porqué de que Wolfram haya roto el compromiso?

_Vaya, parece que si siente algo por él _pensaba la chica al oír aquella pregunta. Tenía que pensar algo rápido, no podía dejar que el rey se enterase del plan y si se quedaba pensando durante largo rato levantaría sospechas pero si lo que decía resultaba incoherente... eso tampoco sería bueno.

-Majestad, sé el porqué –afirmó la chica mientras miraba a su majestad a los ojos y lo decía con sinceridad- pero yo no lo puedo ni debo decir, por mucho que usted sea su majestad el maou... no quiero perder la confianza de la única persona a la que he amado –claro que esto último de amar era falso. _Su majestad, siento mentiros sobre que amo a sir von Bielefeld _pensaba en el interior ella- así que, por favor, no insistáis.

La joven hizo una reverencia rápida y huyó a una mayor velocidad para que su majestad no pudiese decir nada.

-Por poco te descubre –dijo un mazoku de pelo dorado- deberías tener más cuidado y así que.. ¿Me amas?

Los dos empezaron a reír, _es imposible_ pensaron los dos a la vez. Él, un mazoku que amaba a su majestad y ella una soldado que amaba gastar bromas, ¿juntos? Ni aunque les prometieran el paraíso.

-Lady von Khrenikov se ha negado –dijo la muchacha cuando cesaron las risas- pues tiene miedo de que mueras.

-¡Maldición! –gritó el pelirrubio- ¿Algún plan?

Aislinn sonrió de forma cínica, el príncipe ya sabía que significaba esa sonrisa. Miró por la ventana, ya había un nuevo plan, ese mero pensamiento le hizo sonreír ligeramente pero necesitaba saber que plan era exactamente.

-¿Y bien? –interrogó el de ojos esmeralda apartando los ojos de la ventana y mirar a los ojos de la joven soldado- ¿Cuál es?

-Bueno, -contestó la chica- este no es el mejor sitio para hablarlo, ¿no crees?

Wolfram miró alrededor, los sirvientes estaban a una distancia suficiente pero bien es sabido que los sirvientes son las mejores fuentes de información. Le pareció ver a las tres sirvientas que siempre estaban con Greta: Doria, Sangria y Lasagna disimulando que recogían la ropa mientras intentaban escuchar; cogió a la joven de la mano y salió de allí disparado.

Al llegar al cuarto que tenía Wolfram tras la rotura de matrimonio con Yuuri, él se sentó en la cama y esperó a que la soldado hablase.

De acuerdo, tengo un nuevo plan –dijo la joven- pero necesito a dos personas más en este momento: Gisela y Greta; yo iré a por Gisela, tu trae a Greta.

El joven se levantó y miró a la joven, no lo admitiría pero sentía curiosidad por el plan.

-Aquí en una hora –respondió el mazoku de fuego- ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

Los dos salieron de la habitación para tomar diferentes caminos sin percatarse de la mirada de un cierto pelinegro extrañado.

_¿Pero qué... ? _Se preguntó el pelinegro al ver salir a la joven peliblanca de la habitación del rubio sonriendo y al pelirrubio con una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

Si, si, he tardado demasiado, lo sé y no tengo excusa por lo que... ¡LO SIENTO!

Bueno, gracias a Tze-chan, , Jorie, Lucrecia Arctica y a RedGlassesGirl y Petula Petunia por vuestros consejos, no sé si los he sabido aprovechar pero lo he intentado, me he esforzado por mejorar y os lo debo a vosotras (tanto a ellas dos como a los demás que habéis comentado, claro está), por vuestras críticas constructivas y ánimos, MUCHAS GRACIAS

Si os parece bien y tenéis tiempo... un review para animarme a escribir y mejorar, ¿por favor?

¡Gracias!

El próximo capitulo es el último y el más largo.


End file.
